A world filled with monsters and cards
by Dragonwriter65
Summary: A new friend and exchange student arrives in Ichigo Kurosaki's class. This new student is filled with many mysteries and a weird haircut
1. Chapter 1

**Check out my new story guys. Hope you like it and any reviews and ideas are appreciated**

 **Chapter 1**

A simple afternoon in a small alleyway between an intersection

"uoofffff." As a teen gets kicked to the pavement by a tall orange haired teenager.

"The boss is down." shouts a teen underling, as he and two more watch their boss get clobbered on the ground by an unknown stranger.

"No one treats the boss that way!" shouted the teen towards the orange haired stranger.

"First question whats that over there?" The orange haired teen pointed at the bottom of the pole, with what appears to be a tipped over vase.

One of them answered "A vase" just then he was round house kicked to the pavement as the others look in horror.

"Correct, next question...why is it tipped over?" The orange haired young man asked in a serious and slightly pissed tone.

"One of us must have tipped it over while we were on our boards." Exclaimed the skater punk.

"Correct!" Shouted the orange haired teen as he kneed the teen in the face sending him to the ground packing.

"Now apologize before I give something to be afraid of!" shouted Ichigo

"Wahahhhhhh we're sorryyyyyy!" Shouted the skater teens as they ran like screaming cowards.

Staring at the bottle the orange haired boy picks it up and places the flower back its rightful position.

"Sorry about that I'll bring some flowers for you tomorrow." The orange haired teen spoke as a ghost in the form of a little girl appears next to him. "Thank you maybe now I'll get to rest in peace." she spoke with a gentle smile.

"That was a very cool thing you did there." Turning around the orange haired boy saw a small little kid with spiked hair divided into a mix of gold, black and red while wearing a simple white t shirt and black pants.

"Sticking up for people even if they're no longer with us makes it even cooler." The young man spoke. "Thanks kid it just pisses me off when jerks think they can disrespect like that."

"I'M NOT A KID! I AM A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT!" Shouted the teen while flailing his arms around in a childish manner.

The boy with the orange hair stared in disbelief. "Sorry I couldn't really tell since I didn't see any uniform on you.

Putting a smile on his face the teen stared and then started walking away. "Well I did just move to this city. I'll be starting at my new school tomorrow." "By the way my name is Yugi muto I hope we meet again."

"Take care and the names Ichigo Kurosaki."

 **The Next Day**

"Ichigo breakfast is ready!" As he was headin downstairs into the kitchen ready to start his day.

"I heard you Yuzu...good morning." Ichigo spoke as he grabs a piece of toast into his hands.

"Where's dad?"

"He had to go to a meeting today. He said he would come home late again Ichigo."

"Again huh." As he spoke he stared into the television as a reporter spoke about an incident that occurred at a shopping district of the city.

"That's near here." he thought

Venturing through the district Ichigo carrying a bag with a vase of flowers approached the intersection.

"Hello?" Ichigo spoke with no sign of the ghost he spoke with the other day.

In the distance he heard an animal like roar. "What the hell was that?"

Going to investigate he finds himself once again in the shopping district as something smashes towards the side of a building. He sees the ghost of the girl he helped being chase after a creature with a carnivorous momentum. Chasing after her he grabs her by the hand and begins running away.

"Hurry we need to get you out of here."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The monster began approaching coming closer it extended it's claws ready to deal a lethal blow.

Then all of a sudden a swirl of light surrounded the creature. "Waaahhhhaaaaaaaaa!" It shouted

The creature appeared paralyzed while Ichigo and the ghost girl managed to get away from it.

Out of nowhere a female covered in a black kimono appeared in front of the creature and struck it down but slashing forth into it's head. As she did it evaporated into oblivion as Ichigo stood and watched.

"Hey who the hell are you?" He spoke but she did not answer but rather seemed to ignore him and went off to some unknown location.

"Tsk...what the hell is going on?" Ichigo thought as he was in school next his classmates.

As a typical day goes the teacher makes an introduction to the class about a new student.

"All right class today I'd like to introduce a new student today." "All right you may come in."

Passing through the door Ichigo is caught surprised by seeing the new student he met the other day.

"Hi everyone my name is Yugi Muto. It's nice to meet you all." bowing after his introduction.

Later on the day everyone seems to be interested in the new student. From asking where's he from too what he likes to do as a hobby.

As he was almost finish a few ladies in class even asked if he had a girlfriend since he was so cute.

Yugi: "uhhhh (blushing) I don't really..."

"It would seem he's pretty popular with the ladies Ichigo." stated his classmate.

"I'm aware kiego." Ichigo stated as he was day dreaming of the events that occurred earlier that day."

As the events of the day ended Ichigo was still contemplating what occurred that morning.

"Who was that girl that killed that monster?" "Just what the hell is going on?!"

Then out of nowhere as if it was a sign suggesting fate she appeared from out of his wall and she stood still in the middle of his room. She was spurting out nonsense about its near by with her sword pulled and completely ignoring Ichigo.

"Wait who are you and what do you want?" shouted Ichigo as he kicked her and the female in the robe stared in surprise as how the hell this situation just occurred.

"If you think your a burglar well your an awful one for starters you shouldn't be talking to yourself.

"Wait you can see me?" The girl spurted out with extreme disbelief.

"Gee I don't know maybe the fact I just kicked you made it obvious."

While that was occurring another event was happening across town in the shopping district. A monster from similar to the one before was chasing the young ghost girl as she screams in terror of the horrific creature.

"aahhhhhhhh!" screaming as the creature was coming closer to grab her.

Then in an instant a bright light enveloped the ground beneath the monster.

"Agggggggghhhhhhh!" The ravenous creature roared as it felt pain beneath its feet from the bright light.

"So you finally appeared you hollow scum." Coming forth from the shadows the new exchange student revealed himself. But he seemed more taller more confidence its as if he was a different person. The look in his eyes showed a darkness that felt like it could swallow you.

Reverberating his confidence he spoke two words. "Game Time"


	2. Chapter 2: A night to have a battle

Staring at the hollow as it is still bound within his seal Yugi steps forward to check on the ghost girl.

Bringing his hand forward as a gesture of good manners he asks.

"Are you alright miss?"

As she is lifted up she stares at the teen she saw before with Ichigo.

"You look different from when I last saw you little boy."

With a small smirk he smiled and turned to the hollow. "I am not a little boy."

Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a card and it begins to glow in his hand.

Throwing it in between him and the hollow he shouts a name. "Rise up Neon Knight!"

An entity emerges wielding a shield and a glowing blade.

"Neon knight destroy that hollow."

As Neon knight walked closer taking simple steps towards the hollow his blade began to shine with a bright green glow.

"Neon Knight! SHINING SABER SLASH!

Jumping towards the hollow Neon knight's blade easily goes through the hollows head like butter on a knife; its split in half.

"Wahaaahhhahaahaah!"

Rupturing the creature it screeches in horrific pain as its body disintegrates into non existence.

Raising the glowing card Yugi calls out to neon knight. "Return my friend."

Sheathing its blade Neon knight stands still as his body begins to transform into energy and disperse back into the card.

Then as Neon knight disappeared Yugi began to shake, his body losing balance as he began to breath in and out heavily. "Damn guess my body still isn't used to the strain."

"Are you alright?" asked the ghost girl standing beside him. "You don't look so good."

Standing up slowly Yugi looks at her. "Yes miss I'll be fine I just need to get used to this with practice."

Staring at him the young girl worries for his well being,

"But your body is shaking...don't overexert yourself or you'll die."

"Trust me this isn't my first battle...and it certainly won't be the last..."

Then in the distance he hears a horrific howling. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Damn another one and this one looks like its headin the opposite direction..don't tell me its found a victim."

Slowly drawing breath within himself Yugi gains his composure and begins running.

"Wait don't go you can't fight in that condition.!" the young spirit girl shouted.

Thinking in his mind. "It doesn't matter I have to try...for Anzu."

Reaching the area where the hollow is located Yugi comes across it about to go after his classmate Ichigo as it is biting on the female soul reaper.

"Damn I have to hurry!" Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a spell card.

"I activate the spell! Shining arrow!

Aiming the card at the monster a bright light speeds out of the card towards intended target.

It spears into the hollow's head creating a huge fissure... "aahahahhahahahaa!" it roars with an intense fury.

"Damn... it didn't kill it...ugg." as he saw the results of his attack his vision began to blur.

Feeling the effects of his spirit depleted his body finally gives up and he falls to the ground.

"I failed you Ichigo...Anzu."

Then everything went black.

Walking down a street a young Yugi appears happy as he is walking down the corner he sees a beautiful teen on the end near a pole. "Anzu...hey lets walk home together..."

Then all of sudden his face turns into one of fright as he sees a huge creature near her. "Anzu! Look out!" Running towards her he tries to reach out to her as a claw begins to rise.

"ANZU!"

"wahhh...aha...aha" heavy breathing Yugi wakes up inside of a small room in someone's bed.

"How did I get here?" "Last time I remember I was fighting a hollow from killing Ichigo."

As if by coincidence Ichigo opens the door and enters into the room and appears to have a escort with him.

"Ahh so your awake Yugi." as he spoke those words he passed him a sandwich and drink.

"Here..this will help get your energy back."

Staring at the young female Yugi reluctantly grabs the meal from Ichigo and begins to contemplate what occurred last night.

"Ichigo...what happened after I went unconscious?"

"Well it's complicated but it looks like I have Rukia's powers at the moment." His eyes directing towards his accomplice.

"This boy...he is definitely not an ordinary human..." Rukia spoke with her thoughts "I've never seen any human posses such a unique skill last night...I need to figure out what he knows."

"By the way thanks for the save last night it bought me some time to finish it off."

"No problem Ichigo."

Then Rukia spoke to him as Yugi was eating some of the sandwich.

"Now that the introductions have been done we need to discuss your involvement last night."

"What do you know about hollows? And how did you get your abilities? No ordinary human could do what you did."

Putting down the sandwich Yugi stares into Rukia and Ichigo's eyes and contemplates what they both must be thinking.

"I received my powers from the pyramid chain around my necklace...it was a gift from my grandfather and it's been said to give incredible powers to who ever could put it back together."

"Which I'm guessing was you...Yugi" Ichigo stated.

"Yes and what I know about hollows is not much but I know they attack people and I'm not gonna stand by and watch that happen."

"Okay that works for me..."

Rukia flabbergasted stares and grabs Ichigo and yells at him outside the room

"Are you kidding me!? Thats all it takes for you?" "This kid is hiding something and you just ended the conversation like that?"

Irritated Ichigo stares at Rukia and yells "He is my classmate whats more to know besides its obvious he doesn't wanna talk much and the most important he saved you and me."

While they both were outside the room Yugi is staring out into the window seeing a clear day and looks into his hands.

Gripping both with sensation of frustration and worry his thoughts clutter in his mine with one thought.

"I will find you...and I will end you... for taking Anzu...I swear."


	3. Chapter 3: What it means to have power

**Chapter 3**

A clear and beautiful view fills the bright sky while the rays of the sun gleam onward.

"ahhh it's so nice out today." spoke Yugi as he was strolling to school as he was enjoying the sunshine he spots a familiar set of orange hair walking to school.

"Hey Ichigo!" hearing his name the orange haired teen turned around to see the new transfer student and greeted him as well.

"Yo Yugi was up?" as the stood next to each other and began walking towards class.

"Not much Ichigo just thought if you wanted to walk to class together." Yugi suggested

"Sure Yugi...after all we are classmates and after what happened other day I do owe you thanks."

Feeling embarrassed Yugi spoke. "It's okay I'm just glad I could help out." while in mid sentence a light embraced Yugi and Ichigo noticed his new change.

"Since we are on the subject now Ichigo I must ask what happened after I struck the hollow? I know my arrow wasn't enough to end it?

Seeing the new change Ichigo began to wonder who or what this new transfer student was. But chose instead to answer his question.

"Well after you hit the hollow Rukia the girl in the black kimono got hurt pretty bad and so she offered some of her power to me and I finished it off. So let's say I am like her now."

"I see...and how's your family? I'm sure they had questions from last night." Yugi suggested

"They don't remember." Ichigo spoke with a look of dum founded.

"Thats a lie how the hell would they not remember?" In an instant Yugi changed to his original form looking as if something stupid had just been spoken.

"Don't look at me like that...when I went to talk to them they kept saying something

about a truck hitting the house." Ichigo spoke

"Then it's probably Rukia who did it then. It makes sense after all that she is the only one who would hide the incident from regular people." Yugi spoke while staring away from Ichigo towards the sign to their classroom.

"And so where is she?" Yugi asked as they were reaching their classroom.

"How the hell should I know?" Ichigo said nonchalantly

Then both turned to notice a commotion inside their classroom and went to check it out.

"So whats going on guys?" Ichigo questioned as he got close and then became flabbergasted at seeing a familiar face in front of him.

"Whats wrong Ichigo?... (stares at female student)...whatttttttttt..."

"What are you doing here!?" Both said simultaneously

"Hey you two we got another transfer student!" shouted kiego "Isn't she great?"

Staring at both Ichigo and Yugi...Rukia approached them with a smile and showed them her open palm.

"I hope we can get acquainted." as she spoke both stared at her palm which appeared to contain writing from a permanent marker.

-Talk and you're so dead.

A few hours later atop of the school roof next to the chained safety gates.

"Okay so why did you decide to join our class Rukia?" Yugi asked while enjoying his bento lunchbox.

"Yeah I'd really like to know myself considering that whole fiasco involving my house and the fact no one in my family has any memory of it. Which I can assume you did."

"Well I do have my methods to erase the events that occurred last night and as for why I am now enrolled in your class it involves you Ichigo. Rukia stated

"Huh" was Ichigo's response.

She got up and stared at him.

Extending her finger and pointing at Ichigo she shouts. "You have now claimed my powers as your own as such it is now your responsibility and role to take my place as a shinigami."

With a dumb look on Ichigo's face he blantely said he refused to do what she said.

"Yeah sorry Rukia but I have no interest in taking over this shinigami business you're trying to pass on to me."

Staring at him with the look that no man can describe she said "You really have no choice on the matter Ichigo. Now that I no longer have my powers you have a duty to help wandering spirits."

Ichigo stared at Rukia with a look that said he didn't care. "Listen I decide my own fate alright...this crap about being a soul reaper is not for me." and with that he stood up and walked away down the roof stairs.

Rukia just stared at the stairs while Yugi looking from his angle had a disappointed look on his face.

"Even after everything that happened I'm surprised he said that..." Yugi stated.

Rukia turned to him. "And what about you? Why did you get involved in the role only meant for soul reapers?"

Yugi with a foreboding look stared at her. "Sorry Miss Rukia I can't answer that question...all that's needed to know is that I will continue to fight hollows."

Suddenly an aura surrounded him and his form changed to his more mature look.

"This spiritual energy...It's like a miasma...filled with darkness..." Rukia thought...shocked at his form and as he vanished...appearing next to her he spoke. "I'll have a talk with Ichigo after class." and with that he vanished from her sight down the stairwell to the roof.

Rukia thinking about what happened just stated to herself. "That boy is dangerous...I'll have to watch him...his spiritual pressure...it was like a hollow...only far more consuming...it was as if his energy was a bottomless pit of void and malice.

As Ichigo was outside walking towards the court yard area Yugi appears behind him.

"Ichigo you need to listen…" stopping Yugi mid sentence "No I don't Yugi especially if you're trying to convince me to change my mind about what I said before."

Taking a step forward towards Ichigo. "Then I have one question….are you a coward?"

"What?" was all Ichigo could say in a response…

"I asked if you're a coward." Yugi responded casually.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How dare you accuse me of that! Ichigo spoke with anger in his tone.

"Okay then let me make a point then Ichigo" Yugi spoke "Follow me we need to discuss this somewhere else."

As they walked together in silence they entered the vicinity of a small park. A small commotion could be heard as sand clouds burst from nowhere.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" A huge spider hollow form was chasing a young boy that appeared to have a chain on his torso. "Help me!"

Jumping into action Ichigo is going towards the child while he is being chased. As he attempts to help his body is stilled. Chains wrapped around him binding him in place.

"Yugi what the hell are you doing?! That kid needs my help!"

"Let me ask you this Ichigo….why go after the kid?" "Isn't he just a stranger?"

He spoke while trying with all his might to free himself from the binds.

"It doesn't matter who he is…all that matters is I'm going to save him!"

Yugi stares in Ichigo's eyes as a smile appears on his face.

*Snaps his finger*

"Shadow spell" he whispers

The chains disappearing off of Ichigo and in an instant gather and strangle the spider hollow as it attempted to strike the little boy.

"Now why don't you be a good little hollow and disappear now?" Yugi spoke calmly

Slowly the chains began tearing the hollow. Piece by piece they tear through it like a chainsaw severing it into mangled parts from its torso to legs and finally head. Disintegrating it dust as it slowly became non-existent.

Ichigo stares at him as this occurs. "Listen well Ichigo…the gift that you I have been given is something that has an immeasurable cost." Yugi spoke while staring at the dust beginning to settle.

"With these powers we can help those who can't protect themselves against these things. It's not something you can blatantly refuse…otherwise you're no better than a coward…especially if you don't want to see the tears of those left behind to suffer the consequences."

Stepping towards him and putting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I'm gonna head back to class…rukia is almost here. Make sure the kid finally passes on and remember what we talked about."

Night Blue Sky as the crystal scene envelopes the town in a peaceful manner.

"Such a beautiful night…great view of the moon a nice quiet ambiance."

Yugi states to himself as he is walking about.

"Who do hollows gotta ruin such a great scenic view."

Staring up the sky reading his bow.

"I won't let you have him." Yugi states as he prepares his shot on the hollows surrounding a young man's ghost attempting to take him by force somewhere.

Readying his bow he aims upward as the arrow glows in the moonlight of the sky.

"Now spell shattering Arrow!" Shooting towards the sky… Rising towards the clouds…glimmering shine so bright it reaches the hollows and instantly the shadows of the beasts become consumed in the all encompassing light and evaporate.

Once everything was cleared Yugi stood next to the spirit.

"You should perhaps go and find peace…I have friends who can help with that?"

The young man stood up "Thank you but I can't…not yet…at least until I know my little sister Orihime will be alright."

"While I understand you wish to do this I would advise against it."

"Believe me she will be fine" Raising his hand towards the young man Yugi continues.

"Come with me."

As the spirit goes forward a dark crevice instantly appears behind him with eyes…horrifying jaws and arms reaching towards him.

As they have a strangle hold on the young man Yugi acts quickly grabbing onto him ad they further latch on attempting to drag the poor soul into the darkness.

"Don't let go please!" he shouts begging to be saved.

"Dammit…they are pulling him into the void. I can't save him…" Quickly pulling a card as it glows.

But it was too late within moments the crevice closed and with it the poor soul lost.

"Don't worry I couldn't save you now. ( The card glows in his hand) But I will soon."


End file.
